


Left waiting

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack's going to need patience to see out the years.





	Left waiting

There's been plenty of versions of The Doctor come calling over the years Jack's been stuck on Earth. He's seen all the reports confirming it. The Doctor even worked with UNIT in London for years before taking to the skies once more.

But they're all past versions or future versions, never his version.

At the turn of the century, he knows he needs a better way of finding him. After the battle with the Sycorax, Jack manages to pilfer the Doctor's hand out from under Torchwood One's nose.

Now he has a foolproof way of knowing.

Not long to go.


End file.
